Automatic beverage e.g. distributing machines are generally equipped with containers for food powders which are provided with a delivering and dosing member consisting of an screw or a spiral or the like, which is operated by a driving motor in the machine itself.
Known distributing machines are equipped with containers having the delivering mouth, within which this delivering member is placed, always open. However, this solution presents two kinds of disadvantages: first of all, the hygiene of the powder contained is not safeguarded since the powder is exposed to the air even when the machine is not working. Furthermore, during the operation of the distributing machine, in the production of hot beverages, vapor is generated which, in the open containers, tends to form clogs in the powders contained therein, thus causing irregular dosing.
Containers have been proposed, which are provided with electromagnetically controlled closing members, but they are both complicated and delicate, making it particular difficult to disassemble the container for its periodic washing without damaging the electromagnets controlling the closing.